Tails of a Kyuubi
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Tails has been captured by Eggman in order to be his next experiment. However, the experiment causes him to transform into a Kyuubi! Can Sonic and Shadow stop him before it's too late? Oneshot.


Tails of a Kyuubi

The sun was shining, and Miles "Tails" Prower was having lunch. The doorbell rang, so he got up. A few seconds passed and the doorbell rang again.

"Alright, I'm coming! Hang on!" he yelled, running to the door and opening it. A wide grin spread his face when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Sonic! What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to hang out. Is that okay?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

Sonic walked inside and sat down on the couch. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, not much; I was just hanging out today. Do you want to stay the night?"

"Yeah, sure. I've been pretty busy for the past few days because of Eggman, so I could use a break."

"What do you think Eggman's doing?"

Sonic scoffed. "Most likely, he's coming up with another lame plot."

Tails nodded. "Let's hope he doesn't try to take over the city again."

Little did they know that Eggman was coming up with a plan at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Eggman was sitting at his computer, looking up ways to defeat Sonic.<p>

"Curse that blasted hedgehog! Every time I try an evil plan, he always ruins it! Well, not this time! Thanks to the Internet, I can research any evil plot I want. No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!"

"You stole that line from Sonic's last battle!" Metal Sonic told him.

Eggman ignored him and continued his research. A few minutes later, he came across something that caught his eye.

"What's this...? A Kyuubi? What on Earth is that?"

He clicked on the Wikipedia link and read the information.

_ The Nine-Tailed fox, also known as the Kyuubi, is an immortal kitsune with red-orange fur and blood-red eyes. The Nine-Tails is said to create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. With its massive supply of chakra, it can turn its roar into a powerful shock wave that can repel and destroy anything within its radius, increase its physical strength and speed. It can also create twisters and breathe _fire.__

Eggman leaned against his char. "Well, this sounds promising. A Kyuubi, eh? But where am I going to find one?"

"Master, how about Tails?" Metal Sonic asked.

Eggman smirked. "Yes; that might work. We could kidnap him and transform him into the Kyuubi." He turned to him. "Bring Tails here at once!"

Metal Sonic nodded and flew off.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, and Tails was getting ready for bed. He turned to Sonic and smiled.<p>

"I'm going to bed. Are you going to stay up for a bit?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I'll make sure the house is locked up."

Tails nodded and walked off.

Sonic sighed and flopped on the couch, turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he came to _South Park_. He watched it for a while, laughing. When the show was over, he turned it off and got up, locking the doors and windows. As he did, he heard a scream from Tails' room. He ran down the hallway and opened the door, gasping in shock. Metal Sonic held Tails and flew out the window.

"Sonic, help me!" Tails yelled.

Sonic ran outside and tried to catch up with Metal Sonic but he was long gone. Sonic groaned.

"Curse you Eggman, what do you want this time?"

He sighed and ran off, heading for Eggman's lab.

* * *

><p>Tails yelled as Metal Sonic landed in Eggman's lab and forced his on a table, clamping his arms and legs together.<p>

Eggman walked in and looked at Tails, grinning. "Hello, Tails."

Tails growled. "What do you want with me, Eggman?"

Eggman laughed evilly. "I was researching the Internet a few hours ago and found something to defeat Sonic with. It's the most destructive thing that ever existed."

"What is it?"

"The Kyuubi; have you ever heard of it?"

Tails gasped. He had heard of the Kyuubi in folklore and legends before. "I have; isn't it just a myth?"

Eggman shook his head. "It is no mere myth. I'm going to recreate it."

"How?"

Eggman pointed to a laser above Tails. "See this laser? It's the same one that turned Sonic into a werewolf, or Werehog. How is he doing with that, by the way?"

Tails knew what Eggman was talking about. Ever since Sonic fought Eggman a few months ago, he hadn't been the same. Eventually, Tails had found out that Eggman had changed Sonic's DNA so that he could transform into a werewolf every full moon.

"He's still cursed, thanks to you."

Eggman grinned. "Using this laser, I'm going to transform you into the legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Tails' eyes widened. "WHAT? No, you can't!"

Eggman turned on the laser. Tails tried to move but couldn't due to the metal clamps holding him in place. The laser shot out a beam of light that hit Tails, causing him to scream.

"You won't get away with this! Sonic will come, you'll see!"

Eggman chuckled. "I very much hope so. He'll get to see my new creation up close and personal."

Just then, Sonic burst through the door. "Where is he, Eggman?"

"Ah Sonic, you're just in time!"

Sonic noticed Tails on the table, screaming as the light surrounded him and then faded. "Tails! Hang on buddy, are you okay?" He turned to Eggman. "What have you done to him?"

Eggman smirked. "You'll find out a a few seconds."

Tails froze for a few seconds, panting. All of a sudden, he started screaming in pain. His spine stretched out as seven more tails sprouted from his tailbone, swishing behind him. He felt his muzzle stretch out more and teeth lengthen, sharpening into fangs. The clamps on his arms and legs broke apart as he grew in size, reaching the ceiling of the lab. He fell on all fours and his eyes turned bloodshot as he raised his head and howled.

Eggman looked at Tails. "Excellent! It was a complete success. Now, Tails, I order you to kill Sonic!"

The Kyuubi looked at Eggman and growled, saliva dripping from its mouth. It advanced on Eggman, who backed away in fear.

"Tails...kill Sonic now!"

Sonic grinned. "Well Eggman, looks like your experiment backfired once again!"

Tails growled and pounced on Eggman, digging his fangs into Eggman's neck. Blood flew in the air as Tails started mutilating Eggman, killing him.

Sonic stood a few feet from Tails, shocked. The Tails he knew would never kill someone that violently. Heck, he would never kill anyone at all.

"Tails? Are you okay, bro?"

Tails turned to Sonic, who backed away in fear. "Tails? Are you still in there?"

The fox growled and then, to Sonic's astonishment, spoke. "Sonic, how nice of you to come see my transformation. It seems that Eggman's experiment was a success!"

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean, Tails?"

"Tails? I am Tails no longer, Sonic. I am the Kyuubi, the legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Now, it's time for me to destroy this world!"

The Kyuubi leapt over Sonic and crashed through the wall, going outside. Sonic ran after him.

"Tails, stop! This transformation has messed with your mind!"

Tails stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sonic. He laughed. "I agree, Sonic. Eggman's given me power unimaginable!"

He roared at Sonic, who was thrown backward, slamming against the outside wall of Eggman's lab. Tails howled again and ran off toward the city. When he was gone, Sonic winced and stood up, panting.

"I have to...find...Shadow the Hedgehog."

He sped off towards the city, hoping to find his friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic sped to Shadow's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Shadow opened it.<p>

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow asked.

Sonic gulped. "It's Tails. Eggman's transformed him into the Kyuubi."

Shadow's eyes widened. "WHAT? The Kyuubi? Isn't that some sort of giant fox in myths?"

Sonic shook his head. "It's not a myth anymore, Shadow. Eggman captured Tails and transformed him into it. He's gone insane, and is now destroying the city."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Let me guess; you want me to help you."

Sonic nodded.

Shadow shook his head and sighed. "Fine; I'll help you. Where is he?"

"Follow me," Sonic said, and ran downtown. Shadow followed him until he stopped and looked in shock. The city was almost destroyed; fire and smoke was everywhere. In the center of the road was a giant nine-tailed fox.

"My God. What is that thing?" Shadow asked.

"It's Tails."

Tails looked at them. "Well well. Come to stop me, have you? It's no use, you know."

Shadow and Sonic attacked him, using Chaos Spear and Spin Dash. Each attack had no effect, however.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled. A ripple of energy surrounded him and expanded outwards. However, the Kyuubi knocked it away with a swish of his tails. He opened his mouth and let out a blast of energy that hit Shadow, sending him flying backwards. Shadow hit the ground with a thud and tried to get up. Sonic ran over to him, helping him up.

The demon fox laughed. "It's futile, Shadow. All your attacks on me, and yours, Sonic, are useless."

"Tails please, stop this!" Sonic yelled.

"I AM NOT TAILS! I AM THE KYUUBI!"

Sonic looked at Shadow. "There's one thing that we have to do."

"What is that, Sonic?"

"We must use Chaos Control to teleport him out of here!"

Shadow smirked. "Good idea. Let's do this."

He took out the seven Chaos Emeralds and closed his eyes. The emeralds levitated in the air and flew around him and Sonic. Their fur turned golden and a bright yellow aura surrounded their bodies. They flew up to Tails and stopped.

Tails' eyes widened as he saw what they were doing. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, old pal. You gave us no choice..." Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadow raised their hands in front of them. "CHAOS...CONTROL!"

A bright light shot from their hands and hit the demon fox. The Kyuubi roared loudly as a bright light surrounded him. The light exploded and Tails was gone.

Sonic and Shadow landed on the ground and looked at each other.

"Where do you think he'll turn up?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged. "I have no idea. Chaos Control also wiped his memories of us, so he won't remember who any of us are anymore."

Sonic hung his head.

"Hey, cheer up. It's not his fault he was transformed into this monster. Blame Eggman."

Sonic nodded. "That is true. Well, at least he killed Eggman, so he won't be bothering us anymore."

Shadow laughed. "Too true. Come on, let's head home."

Sonic smiled and put his hand around Shadow's shoulder, who smiled back as they walked out of the city.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, in a parallel universe, a giant nine-tailed fox appeared on another Earth. The villagers of Konohagakure watched in fear as it started destroying the village. Not far away, a Uchihi named Madara looked at the Kyuubi in awe.<p>

"Yes. This is exactly what I need to take my revenge upon the First Hokage."

With that, he leapt down onto the road and ran toward the fox.


End file.
